Where has the good gone
by unknown ray
Summary: A sin is something we have all done from the begining of time so how can we be good when were all Bad, What if god sent a savior no one would of ever thought of to save us all and send us to heaven, And why has no one ever meet god? Here is ur chance to find out
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello I am Chihime and my help Ray write this **____**it's gonna be so awesome XD This is my first DAP though I am unaware if it is Ray's too so it might be rusty. Needless to say please review to tell us what you think!**_

_**)~DISCLAIMER~( I don't own a thing but my soul and I think Ray does too ^^…..you do own your soul right 0,0;**_

_**Ray: ^^; sure…yeah I own my soul**_

(Church outside the border of the Village hidden in the Rain)

Inside the church sat a preacher in the confession booth as he waited for the next person who needed to be saved by the lord. Suddenly walks in a man about 6 foot exact, black hair and green eyes. He walked to the confession booth and stood to speak.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned."

"Tell me your sins, my son" the preacher said wistfully.

"I have done horrible things over years, I have killed a lot of men and have stolen from all and I have even raped helpless women. I used to be a bandit that didn't care what I did all I cared was to give people the pain that I lived through each and every day but it all changed when I meet this women who lives in this village. Because of all this I am here to seek forgiveness from the lord, even though I really don't deserve it" the man explained.

"All who seek forgiveness are always granted it" the preacher told him as he did the cross across his chest. Afterwards the man left.

Afterwards a woman walked in. She appeared to be in her early 20. Her locks were a light green color with a pair of intense blue eyes to rival in beauty. "Forgive me Father for I have sinned-"

CRACK!

A large pillar above the booth came crashing down as the woman screamed in agony as the mass of concrete fell atop her.

"Please help!" she begged as she reached for the preacher. Blood poured out of her body but the light of the sun was so bright that it blinded everyone from seeing the gruesome scene.

_**XxxTime skip~!xxX**_

(Hokage Tower)

Naruto sat at the desk at his desk as he stared at the giant pile of paper work before him, he sighed as he took the top page off of the pile. He looked at it for a minute before, Sakura appeared before him.

"You wanted to see me, Naruto" Sakura stated a little irritated at the newish Hokage "I need to get back to my patients so hurry the hell up!"

"Awe! Is that anyway to greet your former team member, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked pouting as he looked through his papers "I need help with this paper work."

"Take some responsibility NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she tried punched Naruto. He dodged it and smirked.

"You have been Hokage for a year now and you still haven't done any paper work, and besides I have my own work to do!" she snapped newly angered. "Why don't you ever get your work done?" she asked exasperatingly while rubbing her temple.

"But it's an emergency." Naruto stated seriously "Can you please help?...I can always find someone else to do it for me…."

She sighed and gave up. "I guess I can" Sakura said a little uncertain of if this was such a good idea "But why?" she inquired while shuffling through Naruto's- sorry HER new paper work.

"I have a special mission R.A.M.E.N" Naruto sang happily as he ran out his door at his top speed "You already agreed"

"Wait, What?" Sakura asked confused. It took a second to get rid of her confusion then added 2 and 2 together "NARUTO!"

_**XxxTime skip~!xxxX**_

Naruto ran down the streets of Konoha, as he smiled brightly. The people around him looked at him like he was a hero, but then again he was. He had achieved what others told him was impossible but he did it! (Believe it!). He came to a stop in front of his favorite place in the world.

"Ramen!" he said happily as he walked in.

"What will it be?" The owner's daughter asked as she turned around "Oh Naruto it's been awhile hasn't it?" Asked the clerk giving him a smile.

"Yesh! Its been too long!.. I'll take the usual" Naruto told her with a gleam in his eyes, she set the bowl down in front of him and he scarfed it down in seconds

"Keep it coming!"

"Okay, okay, just leave me some to serve for everyone else Hokage" the owner said as his daughter set another bowl down in front of Naruto which he devoured.

Naruto was on his 12thbowl when he got this nagging feeling. He was forgetting something but he ignored it as he went from 12 to 20. While he ate someone tapped him on his shoulder as he finished, as he turned around his smile vanished as a fist slammed into his face "NARUTO YOU IDOIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She asked with the anger of a monster (which you could confuse her with) as she grabbed Naruto by his collar and hung him high above the ground.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan but it was an emergency!" He said trying to sound convincing.

"Me was starved." Naruto stated with a pleading look upon his face in an attempt to distract Sakura and pry her hand off his neck. "And besides you agreed!" he added teasingly.

"That was before I knew what you were going to do, you're just like Tsunade and her drinking problem!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. She then cast an upset look as she looked at the ground for a few minutes. "I did some of your work, but you have to start doing it yourself." She stated sternly.

"I will someday, Believe it!" Naruto stated with his cheesy grin "I hate paper work!" he mumbled as Sakura headed back towards the clinic, Naruto looked up at the sky "Being Hokage is not as easy as I imagined it to be."

Naruto sighed as he started to wander the streets of Konoha as he thought back to the war and what had happen. It was insane with all the chaos it had caused. They had finished all the rebuilding a couple years ago but the village had changed only a little bit; the Hokage tower was bigger than it used to be and the other buildings had gained a look similar to the village hidden in clouds, then there was Sasuke. He smiled as he looked at the ground as he thought more about that day he found him with Sakura. They had healed him but he had lost all his memories of all that had happened. Now he is a great ninja in the village he even started to date Sakura but it didn't last as Sasuke just wanted to figure out his past so he set out to find it. Naruto came to a stop as he stood before the mountain with the Hokages on it along with himself, Tsunade left the village not long ago to do something in a few of the other villages around. He traveled up the stairs to take his time away from work.

When he entered there was a lone folder sitting in the middle of his desk, he picked it up as he read the contents of the folder.

"I think Ten Ten and Lee, would be good for these missions, can you tell them that they have a mission?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" a girl voice stated as a girl with a dog mask appeared, then she went to tell the two of their mission

Naruto sat at his desk as he waited for Lee and Ten Ten, just as Naruto grabbed anther folder, Konohamaru burst through the door

"How'd it go?" Naruto asked as he read the folder

"It was too easy we need something more difficult." Konohamaru explained "And besides I don't like that cat!"

"I guess, I could send you on this B-rank mission but Ten Ten will be accompanying you team as well just in case" Naruto explained "There has been a group of bandits that have been terrorizing a small village by the village hidden in the rain lately. We need your team to take care of them, you think you can?"

"Are you sure about this Konohamaru?" asked Moegi "It is B-Rank"

"We will be fine don't be such a worry wart." Udon said as he thought of what the outcome could be "Anyways we have the next Hokage with us!"

"If that is all settled you guys head out tomorrow." Naruto said as he showed them out.

Naruto sat there for a little while figuring out how should go on what mission then he started to get bored, so he reached to one of his desk drawers and pulled out one of the icha icha books writen by Jiraiya. Before long Rock lee walked in with Ten Ten.

"Handsome devil of the leaf here!" lee said as he did his guy pose.

"Bushy brows I made a mistake you can go back to whatever you were doing." Naruto stated with the wave of his hand

"Look who's talking fish cake" Rock lee growled "But I'll be on my way Hokage"

_**XxxTime skip~!xxX**_

(After lee left)

"Alright now that were done with that you will be joining Konohamaru's team on a B-rank mission all you have to do is take out some bandits, but you and Ebisu will have to face the two leaders they are the only reason this mission is such a high ranking one" Naruto told Ten Ten,

"I'm getting sick of explaining this one mission so much, you guys head out tomorrow."

Ten Ten left the Hokage with one thing on her mind, it was why her, she didn't have much experience as a leader because Neji was always the leader or someone else. She went down the stairs but as she walked Sasuke walked past her.

"Hey you look paler than usual, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Ya I'm fine I just need to speak with Naruto about my past and what I have learned of so far." Sasuke stated as he kept climbing the stairs.

So on she went out of the building and in the streets it was getting late so she went on home where she just flopped on her bed after a quick shower and brushed her teeth and hair "I better enjoy this while it last."

The screen faded to black as sleep consumed as all of us drifted into a woman's dream where she stood before a church with half of a woman's body hangs from a cross. The drops of blood could be heard from a mile away as the woman died ever so slowly as every bit of her being was being drained one drop at a time. A preacher walked out of the church and looked at the woman as he began praying

"Let us all into heaven" the blackish grey haired man said as he turned around. She came face to face with a man of peace and tranquility as he took her hand and walked her down to a river outside the church, he then bought out a knife and cut his wrists "Blood is our sins" he told her "If you wish to go to heaven you must get your sins forgiven or you will never land in heaven, I bid you a fare well."

The man walked away and no matter how hard she tried she could not move or speak but as she watched him vanish into the forest. A mist of blood came around her, it slowly started to fill the river with blood more and more as she wondered how she would live through this, the blood water had finally became to high as she held her breath waiting to be saved by anyone.

The air in her lungs wanted out so bad that they got it's wish as it flew towards the sky, she could taste the blood it was strangely sweet but it will soon lead to her death as she tried to get any air from the blood water around her but to no avail she had failed, she was dying as her eyes slowly came to a close as a pair of eyes popped into her head.

She awoke from her slumber in a cold sweat thinking of what had just happed but she could only remember part of her dream, she finally got her pulse to slow down along with her hart as she stared at the clock, it was 5 in the morning, she got out of bed and had breakfast still thinking about the dream she decided she would talk to Sakura or Ino about it after this mission, by the time she was done getting ready for the mission it was time to go so she head out to meet up with Konohamaru team.

"Let's go" Konohamaru said as he ran ahead of everyone else

(END)

_**Sry guys but me no know how to potray Rock lee very well, I should have tried more but no ones perfect Well if that's all hope u liked**_

_**Live life, have fun and review**_

_**RAY and **__**Chihime out**_


	2. Next episode

_**Hey peeps! Chihime here once again to bring you some magic alongside with the amazing! *Drum roll* Unknown Ray! Please enjoy and thank to our first reviewer. Hope you'll be around for the long shot ^^;**_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything! So don't sue us ;D**_

(Next episode)

The group traveled through the forest passage that lead to their destination, they had been on the trail for a quite a while as they spoke of random things, the main subject was why Ten Ten was on this mission with them.

"Can we pick up the pace here?" Konohamaru asked as the group walked at a steady pace past a few travelers.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Ten Ten wondered out loud.

"Because Konohamaru-san is trying to hurry up and catch up with Naruto-Oniisan" Moegi stated for all to hear "And become the next Hokage" he finished.

Ten Ten smiled and pated Konohamaru on the head "Now there two Narutos in this world." she sighed.

This conversation continued on for a long time, until the gates of the village hidden in the rain came into view, it started to rain as they approached, but the rain had a strange vibe in each drop that fell to the land as most of the people brought out there umbrellas .

"It's weird, it doesn't usually rain today" one of the male villagers told the women beside him.

"You're absolutely right! It never rains on Sunday." the women said as the couple walked to a house by a ninja tool shop.

"How much longer Ebisu-sensei?" Udon asked as they walk past a lot of villagers who minded their own business

"Not too much longer Udon, we will be there in a matter of minutes once we get through this village" Ebisu stated as he looked ahead only to see one of the weirdest sights he had ever laid eyes on , because just up ahead there was a man but not just any man, he wasn't very tall, he had black hair with spots of grey slick back just past his ear with a few bangs hanging in front of his face, his skin had a tan that of a hard worker with eyes that held no color like he was blind the almost looked like steel, the next thing you notice is his clothes it look similar to a preacher but it held the look of a cowboy the shirt was also split right down the middle to show his abs and white tape around them, on the sleeves there is two gold crosses, along with on his pants and a silver cross around his neck, he was even barefoot with black tape wrapped around his feet, and white tape around his left and black around his right along with a black book in his left hand, the weirdest thing is that he seemed to be talking to himself.

"Not yet….. When? Okay God." was the few thing that come out his mouth as he walked past the group, but the weirdest thing was that Ten Ten recognized him and the feeling he gave off when he passed, felt like he was trying to save something but not just something it was directed at everyone .

Then out of nowhere a kid ran up to the man carrying a kunai that looked like a cross, the boy pulled out from the kunai where he had it, but before he was able to make contact with the man

Konohamaru had jumped in and pined the boy to the ground along with disarming the boy. "What the H*** do you think you're doing!?" Konohamaru yelled at the boy, the boy only pointed at the man from before who was bending over and picking up the kunai the boy had.

"Thanks kid." the man smiled "Can you let the boy up now; I guess I dropped my kunai and he was retuning it."

Konohamaru looked confused for a minute before he relished what was really happening "Oh my bad." Konohamaru smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, now I think I'll treat you all to a treat, because it is no fun to dine alone don't you agree?" The man said as he walked to the ramen shop, followed by the group who held a very confused look along with the boy "Come now!...or do I look like some psycho ninja murder or something of the sort?"

The group sat down next to the man who had just gotten to his 5thbowl of ramen (he's just like naruto they all thought) as he didn't stop there "What is your name madam?" the man asked as he looked at Ten Ten

"I'm Ten Ten, and who might you be?" she smiled with curiosity in her eyes.

"I am Adam Savior, a traveling preacher." the man said as he got up from his seat "It seems time is short, but when you travel remember these words of advice; Go confidently in the direction of your dreams. Live the life you have imagined."

"Okay that was weird don't you think so Ebisu-sensei?" Konohamaru stated as he shoveled more food into his mouth.

Ebisu thought for a moment as he watched the man enter the ninja tools shop "Ya it was weird."

"It doesn't surprise me he is like that, if it was any of other the 7 swordsmen of the mist we would all be dead, and plus the way he was born." the old man behind the counter frowned.

"What do you mean the way he was born?" Moegi asked the man who just frond deeper.

Just because you asked I'll tell you I use to be his adopted father until he became one of the 7 swordsmen

"I was a friend of the boy's parents, at the time his parents had died in the war no one even knew she was pregnant, I don't think that she even knew she was pregnant, by the end of the war her body along with her husband was getting set for the funeral, the funeral man had put them in their cloths along with all the others who had died in the war, he never noticed that her belly was bigger than it should have been by the time he was done and put every dead solder into the coffin he was closing up for the night, right when he got to the door and was about to lock it he heard a sound coming from where the coffins where located, he opened the door back up and looked around cautiously as he searched for where the sound was coming from, he soon found himself in front of one of the coffins, he slowly opened the coffin and to his horror there was a monster in between the ladies legs, the man quickly shut the coffin but as he ran out he realized that the sound he heard was the cry of a baby as he came to a stop and turned around. We looked and at the coffin and realized it was leaking, he slowly walked up to the coffin: And that is how he was born." the man said as he breathed in as much air as he could "That was to long of an explanation, Oh that reminds me of…"

"Let me stop you there, because we have to get going." Ebisu said as he got up along with Ten Ten, Konohamaru and the rest of the group as they went straight in the direction of the village where there mission was at

"D-do…y-you ..th-th-in-k t-hat ..w-w-was true?" Moegi stuttered out still shaking from the idea of someone dead being born.

"I don't know…." was all anyone of them could say.

(Change Sasuke's house)

Sasuke sat on his bed as he thought about all the things he had learned in these past mouths, but he couldn't remember what he wanted to know he knew he was a good ninja who sought power but he couldn't remember why he wanted all that power, but then the image of a man with snake like eyes and grey skin (He said that he could give me all my memories with that jutsu and all he wanted was this) he thought as he pulled out a scroll that he had on him when he was found but for some reason he couldn't open it

(It seems like I will have to do the trade) he thought as he walked out of the room, heading towards the Hokage tower

Sakura walked up to him "Where you going?"

"I'm going to visit Mr. Snake-san, after I tell Naruto" Sasuke explained as the two walked past the roman shop

"Who's he?" Sakura asked as she thought of Orichimaru with a frown

"He is a jutsu specialist who said he could help me" Sasuke sighed as he went to the doors of the Hokage tower "See ya later"

Sakura waved bye.

(Change the mist)

Konohamaru and the group walked long amount of time but this time there was mist everywhere, the group finally got over the story they heard by talking about other things about the mission, the sun was getting lower and lower in the sky as they approached the village, the mist slowly changed to a dark red as they walked over the hill, what awaited them was the most beautiful sight to ever behold

The sun was setting right down the middle of the town and the reddish mist added more beauty as the sun made it into a light violet as the sky went red with little to no blue, but the best thing was those crystals that riddled the streets of the town they looked like a chrome red with blue outlines right in the middle of the sun was a church with a giant cross on it

When the sun was all the way out of sight replaced by the moon, the beauty turned into a sight that was worse than the war itself, the mist was actually blood from all the dead body's that where everywhere, the crystal held people inside of them, and the giant cross on the church there was the body of half of a young lady hanging by the cross but the worst part was the cross was inside here with the pole running along he spin and the prongs each shot out of her arms and her head and her hart was impaled to the ground in the doorway of the church.

"What Happened?" Was all anyone could ask.

(END)

_**Yo ray here, if u guys haven't relized it Duchessget the top to talk and me at the bottom all alone**_

_**Duchess "Not true, Everybody loves RAY" :D **_

_**On this chapter I feel I gave adam too much attention what u guys think, and what do u think happened to the village **_

_**C yall later RAY out**_


	3. What Happened

**Well this one im flying solo cuz its late at night and dislike waiting and I wanted to and sry chime also I made a promise to someone, and I never brake my promises**

**Chime:"me and Ray no own Bleach and Naruto Believe it**

**(What happened here?)**

The group stared at the horror that lad in front of them for a good moment or two before Moegi and Udon started to empty their stomach content, Konohamaru just stared at the scean with wide eyes wondering if this is what the war was like, the smell of blood and the horror that you could see clearly in their eyes as their bodies lay there motionless as if they had no soul at all "Was this what war was like?" Konohamaru questioned in fear of seeing everyone he knew in this state

Ten ten knelled down beside Moegi and Udon as they tried to comprehend what had became of the village they, where there to help "This is just like a war sight but this is more like a slaughter house" Ebisu-sensei told the kids that had no experience in this department

"What do you think happened here?" Ten ten asked Ebisu-sensei as she tried to help the kids with the shock they just happened to come a pone

"I don't know but if I had to guess, I would say this was not the work of bandits" Ebisu-sensei told the group "it's clearly some skilled ninja that did this"

"Could it have been the akatsuki?" Konohamaru asked in slight fear and disgust at the same time

"I don't think so, none of their justu where like this plus we killed almost all of them and tobi, unless there is a new group coming together" Ebisu-sensei explained as he walked forward "We need to look for survivors, ten ten go with Moegi and udon, Konohamaru with me"

Konohamaru and Ebisu-sensei departed heading for the church in search for someone anyone that is still breathing; they check each person's pulse as they walked on until they came to the front of the church

There were no bodies in there at all but there was blood everywhere and a pillar seemed to have fallen on the confession booth, but in the center of the floor was a giant circle with the words "The Savior Has Come"

**(With Ten ten, Moegi and udon)**

They looked about with no success of finding someone how was breathing shot it just pained Ten ten so muck to even look at the faces of any of the corpses especially the ones inside the crystals

They wondered a ways until they were at the edge of the Forrest near the village, they heard a sound that was coming from deep within the Forrest so they fallowed the noise with no luck of finding the noise they eventfully came across a clearing with the bodies of the dead bandits that where terrorizing the village, they soon found the origins of the noise; it was one of the boss bandits around the age of 19-20, he laid in a puddle of blood next to a woman around his age with light green hair and pale purple eyes with no sign of life in them

The man was talking to himself "Why have you forsaken me, just when I find the love of my life you make me kill her myself, then you kill me, so tell me god WHY" the man yelled as he tried to sit up from the position he was in as blood spilled from his gut as he got to his feet, he started to walk forwarded was he reached for ten ten "I am sorry Mira, in the end I killed you please wait for me" he stated as he fell face first and noticed the group before him

The man's Silver-blond hair was in his eyes as he slowly sat back up as more of his blood flooded from his body, the group finally decided to talk with the man that sat before them "What happened Here"

"Let's just say Hell came to Earth" the man told them as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell back on a kunai that stuck out of the ground which went through the back of his skull and out right under his jaw, blood poured from his head as Ten ten used a healing justu she learned with Sakura "Please don't die we need to know what happened" Ten ten said as she desperately tried to save his life "Go Get Ebisu-sensei"

**(With Ebisu-sensei and Konohamaru)**

The two of them had just witnessed what they think was a justu but neither one of them knew of a justu like that apparently they came across someone who was alive but all but his head was incased in a red crystal, the man said that the man who did this was a man no one would have thought to have done this, and yet this happed because lord told him he needed to see blood the last thing the man that did this said was "What is the difference between love and death"

The man in the crystal told them he was no "Sinner" as the crystal sucked his blood out to incase him in it

Just then Moegi and udon came up to them "We need help, we found a survivor but he is close to death" the two explained and they headed for Ten ten

**(Hokage tower)**

Naruto sat at his desk filling out paper work as he tried to think of a way out of it and yet he knew he would get caught by sakura and get beat to a bloody pulp, He sighed "please tell lee and neji they have a mission"

The a man wearing a bear mask popped out of nowhere "Yes Hokage-sama" the man dissapered in a poof of smoke

"Ah it's good to be the Hokage" Naruto smiled as he leaned back in his chair and set his feet on the desk, but he leaned back to far as he fell to the ground with BAM "Ouch" he hissed as he got up rubbing his head, Naruto looked at the chair and Palled

The chair was broke along with someone's secret stash of Sake

Just then Choji and Shikamaru walked in carrying 4 bowls, 2 empty and the other two were full of roman "Sorry but I got hungry" Choji told Naruto, but Naruto was still frozen in fear of the other hokage

Naruto slowly turned to them "Help me

"How troublesome" Complained Shikamaru

**(Change to land of the wind)**

Tsunade and Shizune are walking towards the village hidden in the Rain to take care of a few debts she had there, they walked and walked as they came closer and closer to where Tsunade plains to gamble and win big and have fun before going back to all that work she smirked at the thought of Naruto doing the paper work

"Hay while we're out here let's go see Mira-san in that village full of energy, don't you agree?" Shizune smiled as they walked

"Sounds like a plain" Tsunade smirked "More time away from that dreaded paper work"

**(In the Forrest with Ten Ten)**

Ten was working hard to keep him alive but it wasn't helping much but all of a sudden the blood flow stopped his pulse returned to normal as his breath became normal "What happened is all" she could think as felt his pulse, then the was a flash of a white light

In those few seconds she witnessed everything that happened to the village but she couldn't explain it, it was so devastating as everything played out in fast forward the images finally stopped as a man dressed in a black kimono and arms that resembled dragon talons with wolf like feet and a pair of dog ears on his silver hair but what stood out the most was his blood red eyes "You will live only to serve as a punishment not for vengeance" it said but it was directed at someone else not her

She only got a seconded to look at the surroundings but it is something that she would never forget, there were buildings taller than any tree but it was as if the buildings, the trees, river and snow was all a drawing you could walk right into then it was gone

She stared at Ebisu-sensei and the others for a second before she could hear them again "Are you alright" they asked

Ten ten blinked a few time before answering with a "Ya just fine"

"Is he going to live?" Udon asked

"I think he might" Ten ten smiled "But let's move him and Set up camp and rest"

**(End)**

**Well that's all folks tell me what u think and such **

**And chime it you want ill let u do the next chapter solo oh and if you think OC suck than ask u to come up with a good one we might use**

**The song that got me so motivated is STILL WAITING by Sum 41, I might even get chapter 4 up soon as well but I need to work on my other storyes as well**

**Ray and Chime Out**


	4. THATS new!

_**HALLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! Thank you all for your amazing reviews! I am jumping with fricken joy and I don't know what Ray is doing... **_

_**RAY: I'm here just partying...**_

_**DUCHESS:You have pizza and ice cream don't you *.*...**_

_**RAY: 0.0 No I don't...**_

_**DUCHESS: PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA **_

_**RAY: AHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**Sorry for the show I'm hungry 0.0...XDDD**_

_**Enjoy and like always reveiw becuase your lovely words are my pizza and ice cream while for Ray they are that box he's hiding behind :D**_

**Ray: You idiot u eat my pizza then forget the disclaimers NO ice cream for you, and no buts but mine**

**We no own naruto or bleach**

**(That's New)**

Dreams what are they? You never remember what they mean, what happened or what you did in them why do you still pursue dreams without knowing why you want it? Time flies, your once unique dream changes to something you would have never imagined, but the worst part is if you lost sight of it all together you don't just lose a dream, you lose the way you are. Without your dreams you never realize who you really are! That is why your dreams change just like everything about you! Like how you act, or even something simple like your taste buds.

But when you lose that foundation you become a nobody to everyone including yourself, if you lose your dream how do you get it back?

I remember the day I lost my dream and everything but I knew my name was and is RAY.

**(At my house long ago)**

My place looked just like the average place in the village hidden in the Rain, the only difference was my mother was yelling at the top of her lungs at my sister for no apparent reason, this happened a lot since my father died when I was 5, he connected us like no one ever could but the war had to steal him away from us they were the worst, in those two years my family became a living time bomb as my mother took me and my sis from place to place, in the end we ended up back at the place we started at it at, 2 years or so ago.

But nothing changed with my drunken drug loving mother who said she loved us but in the end she only cared about the money we got for her, it got worse and worse until the day I refused and hid my sis and the money where she could not find it.

That day she had us booked for something other than earning money a man that resembled a snack in my opinion walked through our front door along with a few ninjas of the village.

I was skeptical just because she didn't want the money, she wanted me.

"What do you want mom?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"We need a soul that has had everything it knows to be crushed." the snake man responded.

After he said that my mother smacked me across the face as I looked right at her with one thing in mind (Is this really the mom I love?)

I never got to ask as my mother proceeded to beat me into death, as more of my blood was on the floor than in my body, the man walked up to me and looked at me before his smiled turned even more sadistic. "Do you think we can make a Zanpaktou with his soul!?"

"Let's try it." said a man with no shoes. A sword was driven through my heart as it went through there was nothing left of what I once dreamed as my broken bones and tortured muscles stopped for good as I told my mother my dream.

"I wanted to protect you mother…" I gasped out despite the burning in my lungs. "From everything that you are….and I was afraid you'd become..."

**(At the camp with the Group)**

Ten Ten was the first to wake up as she felt something wet in her make shift bed, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as they adjusted to the light of the bight new day, she then realized the wet liquid was coming from the survivor they had found. His wounds had opened up again so she hurried to his side to heal him more and change the bandages.

When she was finished with his bandages she noticed something odd, there was two different katanas that lied at his side, the one closet to his body had a was a pure black sheathe with a silver handle the next one was a silver blue handle with a green sheathe but the weirdest thing was that it was tide shut by some sort of charm, and it didn't help that she could feel a heartbeat coming from them.

Her first instinct was to pick it up and study it of its origins, no matter how long she looked at it she had no clue as to who or what had made them, and it didn't help she couldn't unsheathe the green one.

But just as she was wondering she heard footsteps approaching the camp. She quickly warned her companions as it could be the killer, they surrounded it as fast as possible keeping Ten Ten hidden just in case, but to their surprise it was Tsunade and Shizune.

"What's going on here?" Shizune asked as she approached Ebisu with a serious gaze like Tsunade.

"We really don't know what happened, but the whole village has been murdered and there is only one survivor." Ebisu explained as they walked to their camp and the lone survivor.

"Are you sure it was the whole village?" Tsunade asked sternly.

"It's the truth if you have any doubts go look at the village" Konohamaru stated sadly as his hair hid his eyes from sight

Tsunade walked up to the man that survived and knew he was Mira's newest boyfriend, she examined the boy he was in good health now but he needed rest and medicine to fully heal when she looked at the back of his head where some of his hair was missing there was a piece of metal, but it was like it was combined with his skull she wanted to look more into this but he was venerable to diseases right know and Mira would have wanted her to save him as soon as possible "I think we should get him back for treatment soon."

"Shizune you help Ebisu-san and them fulfill their mission. You should bury them." Tsunade commanded "Ten Ten you're with me, hurry up we need to get more blood in him or he might die of blood loss."

Ten Ten quickly gathered her things before she left she grabbed the two katanas which gave her a chill as she carried them.

**(In Konoha)**

A man was mumbling stuff to his self as Shino and Kiba talked about why no one notices Shino.

"Maybe it is because you are so damn quite!" Kiba suggested optimistically.

"No, that cannot be it. The children still notice me when I'm teaching them.." Shino retorted offhandedly distracted by the preacher like man going to get himself some ramen.

"Well that because you're a teacher." Kiba smirked

"If you want to stand out ya gotta wear somethin not many people wear!" the preacher yelled at the two who was now walking over to them.

"Like What?" Shino asked with curiosity in mind.

"Well you could show more of your face, and maybe wear something spiffier and talk more that is a must" the preacher informed him as he chowed down on his ramen.

And just like that Shino was gone nowhere to be found as he did whatever he normally would, after that Kiba ordered some roman and ate until Naruto came up whining that they weren't using the right technique to eat more roman, then the two talked about all the different kinds of roman and which was best and stuff along those lines until, they challenged each other to a ramen eat off.

At the beginning they were the same speed but as they reach bowl 14 the preacher slowed down a lot as it dragged on and on the two slowly crept to a stop Naruto was about to finish his 28th bowl and the preacher was at 24thbowl then suddenly the preacher speeded up when Naruto stopped he quickly ate five bowls which made the score

PREACHER - 29 NARUTO - 28

"Looks like I win" smirked the preacher

"Nope." is all Naruto said as he pulled out two bowls he had hidden that no one noticed "WINNER NARUTO THE HOKAGE"

"When the hell did you get so smart" yelled Kiba

"At the Chunin Exams when I farted in your face I think I stole all of yours!" Naruto laughed as he went back to being the Hokage, the preacher was suppressing a giggle as Kiba Glared at the blond

"Nice one kid!" was the last thing the preacher said as he left the village.

**(Near Konoha in the Forrest with Ten and Tsu)**

The two were traveling at a very fast pace, they jumped from branch to branch, as they got to the gates of their village they ran straight for the hospital because he was going into Cardiac arrest.

In quick timing Ten Ten and Tsunade got to an open bed as Sakura came over to help. They quickly treated him and got him to a room as Tsunade briefed everyone on what had happened.

After the rough day Tsunade was heading back to the tower for one of her secret drink and to also fill out the report of her traveling, she climbed the stairs tiredly until the door to the Hokage's office was right in front of her, she pushed the door open and noticed that there was no chair behind the desk as she advanced to look behind the desk to stare in horror with wide eyed along with its silent rage at her chair and her stash.

"Do you think she will notice the difference?" Naruto asked as he carried in a case of sake

"If we're lucky, no" Sakura said as she also carried some sake.

"And besides she shouldn't be back until tomorrow." Shino explained in his new outfit as he helped Choji.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the group that just entered the room every one froze "I'm going to ask this only once…" Tsunade smirked evilly

"Ah…. let me Explain!" Naruto pleaded nervously before disappearing, but not before Sakura stopped him "You understand right? Step aside."

"We're all in this because of you, take it like a man!" Sakura said as she dragged Naruto back.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!…." Naruto yelled "NO, STOP!"

**(END)**

**Everythings good here on my part and I think duches and no it is not a box it's a Square get it right I mean realy learn some shaponomtry (SIGH)**

**Well now that's over what to do? I know play me games (tone the music for lunney tunes which I don't own)**

**And that's all folks**

**RAY and duchess out**


End file.
